As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), we are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols. We have made a major contribution to Protocol, which is a protocol to evaluate the relative efficacy of radical mastectomy alone in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes. A comparison between radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation is also made in those with positive axillary nodes. Patients have also been entered into Protocol 5, which compares L-PAM and Placebo and Protocol 6, which evaluates L-PAM with L-Pam plus 5-FU. The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) No. 6: A trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients will undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy. (2) No. 8: A trial to compare the worth of three-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU, and methotrexate) with 2-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU). (3) No. 9: A trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs chemotherapy alone. (5) No. 11: Clinical Stage III breast cancer. In addition, the NSABP membership has decided, because of its unique membership, to implement adjuvant protocols for primary colo-rectal carcinoma. The group has the same capability to accomplish this as it has done for breast cancer. This institution will participate in such protocols. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.